thewarriorcatsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Wolfspirit97/Archive 5
Hi Wolf, can you make me a charart? Thanks! Sunshine - beautiful golden she-cat that is playful, sweet and a caring mother. MistyfernSpring is blooming! 19:58, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Hi Wolf, I don't really know the difference :( but just make it look nice!! Thanks, MistyfernSpring is blooming! 13:37, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Wolf Maker? Hey! There isn't really any good wolf linearts out there- but being me and my wolf crazed self, have found a wolf art'' maker''! It's called Wyndbain's Wolf Maker, here's a Deviantart Link that has rules for usage in the description (here's the thing below if you don't want to check it out.. I'm makin' it easy :DD) "Rules are simple. Do not sell the artwork for real money. You MAY create adoptables and sell the characters for points or fake money though. No real cash profits. Just know that when you're selling adoptables, you are not selling the rights to the artwork, just the design of the character. The artwork is mine, but the characters are yours. Feel free to draw them in your own style and use them as you like for books, stories, roleplay, etc. ... Q: Can I use this to make a wolf? / Can I use this to make a wolf based on a character that isn't a wolf? / Can I use this at all? Etc, etc. A: You do not need to ask to use it! If I didn't want people using it, it wouldn't be on the internet, that's for sure." We are allowed to use it here as long as we've kept the WyndBain logo on it.:) Here's two links to the thing if you want to check it out. The Deviantart one doesn't work for me, but it might for you. Deviantart One (Doesn't Work For Me) Divine http://www.dolldivine.com/wolf-maker.php There is an updated one, that I don't quite like, but it's fine. [link] to the page.. Take a look, tell me if there's any issues. <3 Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 22:18, March 19, 2013 (UTC) I think maybe a personal one? Also, can you teach me how to do the chararts? Thanks MistyfernSpring is blooming! 21:27, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Chararts Thanks! I'll work on learning how to make them myself... someday, anyways! Another question, how do you put those pop up cats on you user/talk page? MistyfernSpring is blooming! 01:02, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Visual & Source modes Hi Ivy, every time I edit a Clan to add RP, it only shows it in source, showing a pop up box that I can't use visual because it has complex text. Same thing when I edit any talk page. This can get annoying, because it makes it confusing to type... Do you know why it might be doing this? MistyfernSpring is blooming! 01:09, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Hi Ivy, can you please add two kits to her charart? Thanks! MistyfernSpring is blooming! 20:25, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Well, actually, maube don't add them just yet because they are going to be born in a few day not just now :) MistyfernSpring is blooming! 23:14, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Hi wolf, can you get on chat? MistyfernSpring is blooming! 20:43, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Chararts Hi Ivy, I am trying to learn how to make chararts on GIMP, but I'm not that good... here is the furthest I've gotten so far: I doin't know how to change the brush size, blur, smudge or cut out any excess color.... Help! I don't even know how to save it properly, because when I do the computer won't let me open it later. Any advice? MistyfernSpring is blooming! 15:04, March 26, 2013 (UTC) I tried Pixlr, but I can't figure out the layer busines... maybe you can help me in Pixlr? MistyfernSpring is blooming! 14:27, March 27, 2013 (UTC) The Story Contest Hi, Wolf! Remember the story contest that was held a while back? One of the prizes was chararts, and I requested my Warriors OC, Emberstar, to be made as one, and I still haven't gotten it... I don't want to convey the meaning that I'm pressuring you to do it or that I'm forcing you to make it; I just have been waiting for a while and I haven't received it yet. Please don't feel like I'm being overbearing or anything. If you simply didn't have time, I understand. We're all busy, and we only have so much time on the computer. I just wanted to let you know. If you need Emberstar's description, just ask me, and I'll give it to you. =) Thanks, Ember the Enderman ♥Friendship is Witchcraft♥ 22:11, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Emberstar's Description 'Tis okay~ I use my iPad for the wikis, too. Here is Emberstar's description: (Leader blank, please? XD) Fur Color: Dark gray, with white chest, paws, and tail-tip. Eye Color: Dark amber Hm. That's it. Also, she's got a long tail. So yeah. Thanks you very much! Ember the Enderman ♥Friendship is Witchcraft♥ 02:17, March 28, 2013 (UTC) RE: Charart 'Tis okay, Wolf. I understand if your computer breaks down; I hate it when suddenly, there's no Internet, and I have to wait a couple of days before it gets fixed. XP Emberstar ♥Artemis Fowl♥ 00:50, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Willowkit's charart & Mentor Hi Wolf, what do I need to do to be able to put a charart on a page? Feathernose made the one for Willowkit and said I could use it... Do I put it up on the charart approval page? Another thing, I was looking at the Adopt a User page and thought: Could you be my mentor? Just because I'm not too good with coding or chararts.... If you can't, it's ok. MistyfernSpring is blooming! 21:24, April 22, 2013 (UTC) RE: Mentor & charart approvals Thanks for being my mentor, Wolf! Maybe I could start with coding? I will ask Feather to post the charart she made on the approval page, is that ok? Thanks for clearing everything up :) MistyfernSpring is blooming! 20:37, April 23, 2013 (UTC) OK :) I'll tell Feather, and try to get on chat later. ☾Bramblepool☽And that's how Equestria was made! 10:54, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Busted Now, I'm lucky it's letting me post this. My computer just busted, and I'm using my mom's that has Windows 8, so it hates every site that I get on. -.- I'll try to get my computer fixed asap, but for now, I'm stuck posting on user pages and etc. :( Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 02:32, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey. :) Hi, darling. It's me, Owl. Yeah, it's weird, right? This is my Lioden Wiki's account, and I was just coming on here to tell you that I'm not going to be on May 6th-10th, because I have Colorguard Try-Outs, and I need all the practice I can possibly get. :P So, adios! x3 ~Owl Inactive ness (Is that a word? XD) Hi, Wolf! Sorry for being inactive on Tuesday and Wednesday; on Tuesday, I was out of town, and Wednesday I was doing a concert for my band group. I won't be active tonight either, I don't think, because I've got another concert. XP See ya, Emberstar Today was a Fairy Tail... 22:44, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Chat mod Hi Wolf! I hope this doesn't sound rude, but can I become a chat moderator. It's ok if I can't I was just wondering if I could. ♧ Mist ern ♧ 00:02, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Wolf, thanks so much! I'll try my best to contribute to the wikia :) ♧ Mist ern ♧ 20:06, May 31, 2013 (UTC) X3 Actually its I just forgot to log in then X3 04:10, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Wanna chat? I'm on! Help! I need help! I'm making a charart (queen with kits) but I don't know how to kine the kits and their mother together. I need this done as soon as possible too. I use pixlr Its not working... Do you have any MapleClan warriors? My MapleClan apprentice Bluepaw can't be added until he has a mentor. Ok! How about Pantherfang? Hey! When you going to be on chat? I'm on right now. RE: Charart! *squee* It's awesome! I imagined her fur to be a little lighter than that, though, so if you want to change it, you can. But otherwise, I love it! Thanks so much! :D Emberstar My youth romantic comedy is wrong as I expected. -.- >.> 02:52, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Chararts Hi Wolf, if you have time can you make me these chararts? Riverkit is a pretty, long-furred, blue-gray she-kit with a long, feathery tail, tiny paws, and brilliant blue eyes. Maplestar is a pretty dark maple colored she-cat with deep green eyes and a small spot of white on her chest. Honeyflower is a white she-cat with ginger patches and honey colored eyes. I don't need them in a hurry, so take your time :3 ♧ Mist ern ♧ 20:38, June 11, 2013 (UTC) MLP Roleplay Wiki Hi, Wolf! Are you still active on my MLP:FiM Roleplay wiki? It's okay if you've been busy; I've been too, and I neglected it for some time. But I'm back now, and Prowllu, too. :) Hope to see you there soon, Emberstar [[User Talk:Emberstar23|''Ferris Bueller's Day Off]] 02:35, June 12, 2013 (UTC) The MLP:FiM Wiki, and A Request That's okay, Wolf! I hope to see you there soon. :) Also, I have a little request to ask. This is totally up to you, it'll just help me understand the concept better. Maybe you could make a video on how to do a simple warrior charart? There wouldn't have to be any explanations, no sound, nothing, just a view of the charart on the Pixlr website and you coloring it and stuff, because I cannot for the life of me figure out how to make the background not the same as the cat's fur color, and deal with the layers. Again, this is totally up to you and optional. It would just help me to finally make a charart on my own to post for approval for the Charart Project. I'm fine if you agree or say no, this was just an idea of mine. Hope to hear from you soon, Emberstar [[User Talk:Emberstar23|Ferris Bueller's Day Off]] 00:09, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Charart Tutorial Video Okay, cool! :) Emberstar [[User Talk:Emberstar23|Ferris Bueller's Day Off]] 05:46, June 15, 2013 (UTC) I need two things. One: Can you make me a charart? If you can then here's the info: Rank: Warrior Pelt Color: black and silver Eye Color: green Effects: a scar on her left cheek, tail and A creamy colored swirl on her right shoulder Markings: Torbie Two: can I make Bluepaw's page soon? If I do then I'll need some help from you. Ok so that's all! :) Editing Wiki Navigation Hey. c: It's been an amazingly long while. Would it be within my powers as an admin to change/edit the Wiki navigation bar, to add in cats to the drop down menus? I wouldn't go crazy and change everything~ I just think a few more cats could join each list. Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 04:32, June 28, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rosefeather and Scorchfang's Kits (CloudClan) Hey, Wolf! Rosefeather's having her kits in the current CloudClan roleplay, and I figured she could have two so we could each have one. What do you think? Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 17:36, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Ok so I just want to know. Should the Featured stuff on the front page be changed or not? I'm just wondering. Anyway when can you be on chat? I'll be making Bluepaw's page then probably make my other cats' pages too. Berryheart7 (talk) 15:14, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Ok then and also heres a Link to Bluepaw's page. Berryheart7 (talk) 23:06, July 5, 2013 (UTC) How do you make signatures? I'm kind of wondering because is so cool. Berryheart7 (talk) 16:20, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Inactive summer Hey Wolf! I'm at my grandparents house, and they don't have wifi, meaning I won't be able to get on the wikia a lot... Maybe once every 2 days, depends. Sorry about that, I'll try to RP as much as I can. =3 ♧ Mist ern ♧ 20:53, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Brindlepaw Becoming a Warrior Hey, Ivy! Ember here, with a quick question. I've made Hazelpaw a warrior in the NightClan roleplay, so I was just wondering you'd like to make Brindlepaw one, too. Bye! Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 02:21, July 12, 2013 (UTC) +BerryClan? Could i make my own clan? I'll make the page if its a yes. I just needed.to ask to make sure. Berryheart7 (talk) 19:58, July 12, 2013 (UTC) MapleClan Problem Hi, Ivy! I've got a question about editing the MapleClan page. Every time I try to edit it, it always reloads on me. I'll click on edit, it takes me to the editing part, and when I tap the words to start typing, it starts reloading. Since this happens on my iPad and I know you use yours to access Wikia, I was wondering if you could help. Thanks! ⓔⓜⓑⓔⓡ Heart beats fast, colors and promises... 19:15, August 1, 2013 (UTC) I went to her message wall and found out she's on vacation from July 26 to August 6. So I don't know if there's someone else I should talk to, or should I still ask for help on her wall anyway, so yeah... I'm using a computer, so I'll be able to edit MapleClan. By the way, love your profile picture~ Did you like the movie? ⓔⓜⓑⓔⓡ Heart beats fast, colors and promises... 23:36, August 2, 2013 (UTC) I used the Special:Contact service on Community Central and sent the message, so now I'll be waiting for "2-3 business days", as it says. The movie was actually great, despite my first impressions of it. :D ⓔⓜⓑⓔⓡ Heart beats fast, colors and promises... 15:25, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Redoing a Charart I was looking for another charart to do via random page and came across Oceanbreeze's page. I noticed it said mottled, but I'm pretty sure that's dappled... By any chance, would I be able to redo it? ^^; Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 17:07, August 3, 2013 (UTC) And I also noticed the wrong blank was used :\ Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 17:38, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Charart Video Hi, Ivy! Not to sound demanding, but whatever happened to the video tutorial you were going to make for chararts? I still can't get the hang of them; it's the layers that mess me up. A visual tutorial would be good to use so I can make one. I hope that one day I can post a charart up for approval. Thanks in advance, Ember Gray Fullbuster ◕‿‿◕ 23:19, August 6, 2013 (UTC) That's okay. By charart videos, you mean videos that use Pixlr and working with WildpathofShadowClan's blanks? Ugh, why can't I figure this charart thing out~ Ember Gray Fullbuster ◕‿‿◕ 23:28, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Pixlr Hey Wolf, so im friends with Berry and she wanted me to ask you how to use Pixlr 'cause she couldnt explain it. Can you please..? Hawkbreath]]*Swoop Swoop* 01:35, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Questions Hello. I recently joined this wiki and PCA and I had a few questions. Can I make my own characters pages, or do I need permission? And do I need to reserve the cat I'm going to make a charart from? Thanks! '¤Tater!¤The Goddess of Mashed Potatoes, at your service.'' 16:22, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Okay thanks :) And long after you'regone gone gone 00:36, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Slypanther and Jayfrost Stuff (BerryClan) Hello, Wolf~ It's been about ten, eleven days since I requested Swiftstreak, the other cat that likes Slupanther, to be added into BerryClan. Since it doesn't look like Berryheart7 is being active, what should we do? (There's kind of no story without, like, another she-cat XD) See you soon, [[User:Emberstar23|'Ember']] [[User Talk:Emberstar23|'Green is not a creative color.']] 00:01, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Sorry! Sorry ive been busy if you could please add the cats in? Also i wont be active for a little bit more because I'm going on vaction in two days. Once again really sorry! ✤Yellowfang ✡ I wished you'd been my son, Fireheart, but I could not have borne a cat like you. StarClan gave me Brokentail to teach me a lesson✤ 19:24, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you :). Its also hard because of school but I'll try to get on as much as I can✤Yellowfang ✡ I wished you'd been my son, Fireheart, but I could not have borne a cat like you. StarClan gave me Brokentail to teach me a lesson✤ 22:22, October 9, 2013 (UTC) HalloweenClan Hey, Wolf~ Are we going to do HalloweenClan again this year? It was pretty fun last year, so I thought I'd bring it up. See you around, Ember What does the fox say? 18:56, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Just came to say hi c:, I haven't spoken to you in ages Hope you remember me~ :D Fez 19:06, October 18, 2013 (UTC) It's great! :D How's yours? c: I think I might rejoin this wiki, but I think I should be demoted due to my ''major ''inactivity x3 idk if this place is still active, but it looks to be c: Fez 08:57, October 19, 2013 (UTC)